Humanized
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: when the snakes try to kill the dragons, it backfires, in one of the weirdest way. No flms plz! T cause i'm crazy


Summary: when the snakes try to _kill _the dragons, it backfires, in the weirdest way

* * *

"Are you sure thisss will work bosss" A Constrictai member said nervously, he slapped him on the back of the head before handing him the meat.

"Just give this to the four of them" he whispered harshly while handing him four tainted meats, he nodded while walking over to the four gates and throwing one into the earth dragons cage, he immediately caught it and swallowed it whole. He repeated this to all of the dragons before he got to Shard who was rolling around in the hay. He threw the meat at her before a falcon flew up to the gate.

"Isssnt this the nindroid'sss bird" I asked he studied the bird for a moment before grabbing another piece of meat.

"Why not?" he asked before tossing it to the bird who caught it with it's beak. It seemed to do nothing.

"It will take a while" he said before turning around and slithering away. I shrugged and followed behind him.

* * *

"Rocky will love this" Cole said holding another toad as we walked to the four stables. Jay's head popped up looking for the dragons who would usually be by their doors.

"There is something wrong" Zane said Cole and Kai looked over before we stopped in front of the cages. All of a sudden I saw the back of the head of something. It had blue hair and two white antenna's on each side of her head before she turned around and revealed her glowing blue eyes. She had two large wings that stretch as she stretched her arms. She had sharp white teeth and long white claws attached to where her fingernails were supposed to be. The bottom part of her body was blue while the top was white with blue spots and her tail was long with white spikes. She had a large 'chest'... With no coverage except for ice blocks covering the... Private area. And I noticed a marking on her neck, It was the Japanese symbol for ice

"Zane!" she yelled before jumping the cage door and running over to the robot. She wrapped her arms around the nindroid tight making him blush madly. All of a sudden another head pops out of Shard's cage. She had shoulder length black hair with pale skin, she had two large and black feathered wings with, no coverage either, like Shard had black feathers covering her, waist down. And like Shard she had the symbol on her neck meaning raven. She also ran over to the ninja and hugged him to making him blush the same shade a Kai's sword.

"W-Who are you, and why are you wearing cloths" Zane asked nervously.

"I'm Shard silly, and dragons don't wear cloths" the dragon said while sticking her reptilian tongue out at him.

"And I am Flacon" the bird said before finally letting go and blushing.

"Why are you guys awake already" Rocky whined while he walked out rubbing the back of his head. He had two large wings with holes in them, he was a dirt shade from head to toe. He had two large antennas on the side of his head, also with holes in them. He had brown ruffled hair that fell on his eyes. And a long tail that covered his, parts, at the end of the tail was three spikes. On his back was bumps leading to his thick neck to the end of his tail. His nails were long and sharp along with his rounded front teeth and sharp back ones. And like the other dragon had clumps of rocks covering the area and a brown symbol on his neck meaning rock.

"Rocky?" Cole asked, Rocky cocked his head to the side confusingly before looking over at Shard who was still clinging onto Zane.

"You can under-" he looked back at Shard then at his own hands "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" he yelled while jumping back.

"Shut up Rocky!" Flame yelled as he stormed out of his stable on all fours. He had red flaming hair with blood red eyes that matched his long wings that had a claw at the end. Like the others he had long silver claws from where his fingernails were supposed to be. His tail flashed back and forth sending the flame at the end flying. He looked over at Rocky before shakingly going to his feet. His parts were covered by what looked like lava

"I've had weirder things happen to me" he mutter before Jay went up to his dragons pen. Wisp was curled up against the gate cozingly while sleeping before looking up and smiling.

"Hey Jay" she said before turning over and slowly standing up. Wisp had waist length white hair that was tangled with woodchips and hay. Her wings were much larger than the others with claws at the end of them, and her tail had a streak of lightning at the end of it and white spikes climbing it. Her 'part' was covered by a blue, almost like a rock covering. And like the other two had a blue symbol on her neck meaning lightning.

"Wisp? What happened" I asked. She yawned exposing her long teeth and rough tongue.

"What do you mean" she said before standing up and stretching... Like the others she had zero articles of clothing from the waist up. She then noticed the arms and legs that she grew overnight.

"Flame!" she yelled. The fire dragon looked back before blushing and looking back away from her.

"I am sorry Wisp but you, are not wearing... Cloths" she looked down and used her large wings to block her breasts before blushing as red as Flames eyes. Shard kept clinging onto Zane, not really caring that she was exposed.

"How about Nya take Shard, Falcon, and Wisp to get some regular cloths on" Kai suggested Shard shrugged before whispering into Zane's ear.

"Who's Nya" Zane looked at her confusingly.

"The uh only girl" he said she nodded before going back on all fours and walking over to Nya who turned and started to walk to the monastery.

"I Don't think this is going to end well" I muttered


End file.
